


Till are all impure

by Deus_Queen



Series: Till are all no one [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blood and Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Monks, Mpreg, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Cybertron was a world with multiple kingdoms of different types, among them the greatest was Iacon. It is the sacred Land of Primus ... until it was invaded by the Kaon Warframes, and now the kingdom slowly falls apart before the twisted mind for his attackers.Amidst the chaos, Orion Pax, a polluted suffered monk, tries to survive and escape from this nightmare while trying to find his friends. But terrifying memories of the Church torment him more and more with the sole concern of being able to carry the sparkling of Megatron, the King of Kaon.What will be Orion's fate?Will he be finally free from his tormented nightmares and find the desired future for his kingdom?
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax
Series: Till are all no one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645627
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Till are all impure

Iacon was a beautiful and peaceful kingdom. A place that many envied by being recognized as the kingdom closest to Primus, where it was considered a sacred land, being rumored that everyone who arrived could be saved from their sins. Iacon was not such a big place, not too small either . But even being pacifists and embellished by their riches in their natural resources, they were protected by Tarn and Praxus.

Cybertron was a very large world where many kingdoms lay, although the most outstanding were Vos, Kaon, Tarn, Helex and Praxus. It was not only known for its infrastructures in the Cloud Mountains, which were the highest places in the world, but the place was recognized by its beautiful winged inhabitants, the Seekers, beautiful mechs and femmes with the most beautiful wings of Cybertron, who hated to socialize with the rest of the impure beings who instead of wings possessed wheels. Tarn was known for being the greatest kingdom of merchants, in Tarn you could find everything you wanted, from love to death, everything was always there for money. Helex was known for possessing what no other kingdom possesses; magic. It was known that the citizens of Helex were mostly magical beings who could perform all kinds of unimaginable feats, so it was a feared and respected kingdom. Praxus, unlike Helex, was known to possess the most wonderful inventions in Cybertron. It was known that the Praxians were the most intelligent who could create all kinds of things if they intended, being a rival kingdom of Helex. Kaon, however, was quite the opposite of all other kingdoms. Kaon was known to possess the most powerful mechs and femmes of all Cybertron. They were barbarians of all kinds of sizes and shapes, who lived in low conditions to strengthen themselves more. According to them, the pain supposedly made them stronger and perhaps that was true, since it was the greatest kingdom by conquering many others with brute force and in the most primitive way.

Iacon was supposed to be protected by Praxus and Tarn, but something happened ; something happened that day, that day when no one could protect Iacon from Kaon's forces. What happened to those kingdoms who swore to protect them? Well, whatever happened ... Iacon was already lost.

A day like any other, he and his friends in the church had gone to the floral field near the pens of the Cosmos farm, to spend the day there studying in peace. The church was silent and spacious, but Orion and the others preferred to be close to nature when preparing before taking an exam, what was the exam at that time? He didn't remember it. He just remembered that he should help Tailgate, Ectotron and Smokescreen to pass the written tests. Tailgate, a childhood friend from Orion raised in the church was always a supportive friend, and Orion tried to help him in whatever he could. Especially in his self-esteem problems, since he felt less to be one of the few minibots in Iacon. Ectotron and Orion got to know each other years ago, meeting at a mass and were introduced to each other, Orion was very surprised to discover that the young mech was actually a native of Helex. Another foreigner and friend of Orion was Smokescreen, he was a young Praxian with his developing door wings, so it was nice to see how round those ornaments were on his back, he was new to the church and Orion had decided to make him feel comfortable in the place, becoming friends in the process.

That day they went to study, and they were frightened by the screams they heard in the distance, soon an orde of giant mechs and warframes appeared. They quickly transformed and ran to the church to take refuge; except Ectotron, who had decided to look for Cosmos before escaping and ordered them to go to the church to take refuge. And with all the pain of their sparks, they arrived at the church. In doing so they discovered that their other companions had disappeared, hoping for the best, that they had managed to escape. They also decided to leave, but before they could do so the church had been surrounded. Moment later Superior First Aid had appeared, informing them that the other monks and nuns had been imprisoned and that they were the only ones in the church. Before they could think of an escape route, the barbarians entered through the doors.

They held everyone

And then they had fun with their bodies.

When Orion thought there would be nothing worse than the agony and humiliation he felt at the time. Megatron, the king of Kaon had appeared.

After analyzing his prey in the church, he decided to desecrate the monk with the best waist in the sacred place, according to his own disgusting words. Orion only wanted to die. Megatron had abused him in every possible way, becoming excited with his cries and screams at the pain and humiliation he felt.

That day, that barbarian had destroyed his life.

Days after that sacrilege in the church, Orion was thrown into a cell and did not know what had happened to his friends ...

Nightmares of Megatron's touch chased him. It made him nauseous and disgusted about himself to just think about that moment. So he just shrugged in the corner of his cell, crying for some hope to Primus; praying that he wouldn't have to abandon his people. The mental image of his friends being cruelly abused passed through his processor, his tanks fluttered with revulsion and sadness and then he trembled more as he remembered his own abuse. Megatron had taken his seal and many more feelings that made him nauseous to remember, but nevertheless, to his shame and horror, he also remembered how he had enjoyed that torture. Megatron's claws had swept over his body in an incredibly soft touch, being careful not to hurt him with those huge claws, which they had surely killed with them. Then his glossa savored every corner of his mouth, devouring him like a hungry beast, the worst it was that instead of pushing the disgusting glossa out, he tasted it with temptation. Megatron then went by his valve, stroking as he began to lick his neck, did not even ask before when he pulled the lid off his valve, Orion screamed like never before, and felt his thighs somewhat wet. Afterwards, Megatron had inserted two fingers inside, two huge fingers that moved causing nausea when heat occurred in his body. The excitement began to rise and fall. Finally, he watched the large peak line up on his valve .

Orion denied and held his head "No more, no more, no more ..." He muttered to himself, wishing to forget all that memory.

But the more he wanted to forget it, the more he remembered it, the more he remembered those words ...

_'Then, why did you activate your gestation chamber?'_

Orion felt the need to expel the little Energon in their systems. Especially those words, he hated that the king of Kaon was right, he hated himself for opening his gestation chamber, even it was involuntary ...

Now the fear of having his rapist's Sparkling inside him made him shiver and cry. He had always wanted to have a Sparkling, but never in that horrifying way and he wasn't sure if he would one day love a creation product of something that It haunts him every night.

  
"Hey, stay still!"

Orion looked up slightly at that shout, apparently the guards brought a new prisoner.

"He knows how to squirm ..." He heard another voice speak.

"It's a minibot, an elusive, weak and unpleasant thing" He heard the voice speak again.

The voices sounded very close to his prison, and then he heard footsteps until finally the metal door opened. The blue optics of Orion observed the tiny light of freedom, in his imagination he managed to pierce those warframes getting out and find his friends ... But the reality was that he was only a monk who was trembling in a corner. Watching helplessly as a pair of Mark of War stood at the threshold and threw something to the ground sharply.

"Hello Monk" greeted one of the guards with a red visor. "We brought you a partner so you don't feel alone"

He heard laughter and the couple got out and locked him back in the prison. Without the barbarians nearby, Orion looked down at the imprisoned person. It was a small mech that rubbed his head from the blow of the fall, he was thin but with thick limbs, being something cute, and pure orange and white.

"...you're fine?" He asked after seeing that he minibot in front of him was not a threat. 

The little bot finally realized the presence of Orion, both meeting his blue optics.

"Hum ... Yes, thanks for asking," replied the little one. Then he got up and looked around the Prison, noting that there were only two bunk beds and one seat. "Wow, this place is luxury"

Orion reduced its optics, luxury? The prison was disgusting, there was filth everywhere, in addition to large jets of water on the ground by the H2O rain of the previous night.

"For what reason...?" Orion asked, opening more.  
  
The orange minibot approached the door and jumped until it reached the small window with bars to observe the corridors.

"We are in the prestigious prison"

Orion blinked without understanding "What?"

"Prestigious prison, prison previously dedicated to people not yet sentenced to the dungeon, so they are much better than those dumps" He replied still watching through the window. "Do you know why we are here?" he asked.

Orion now settled down hugging his legs "We are prisoners ..."

"Yes, but the reason we are in the prestigious prison and not in the dungeons."

The monk wrinkled his face thinking "I ..."

"We will be called to please them"

Orion looked up to see it

"We are here because we are considered _'cute'_ enough to entertain them, but only to high-ranking officers, so we are offered kind of special luxury, something like classy whores." Now he jumped out of the window and looked at Orion. "We are lucky that now they are all busy formatting the kingdom for their liking, so they won't come today, but tomorrow ..."

Orion slowly denied, with his broad optics of horror and stunning, this could not be happening, this was impossible. The monk sank into his legs and trembled at the thought of going through that abuse again, to be touched again by a war frame, to be touched again by Megatron, remembering the king of Kaon, a few words spoken by he went through his mind.

' _Next time we'll have more rounds, don't worry_ , _I'll be back for you soon'_

With those words, the idea of being touched by him again became so repulsive that he had to shut his mouth tightly so as not to empty his few energies.

"... But I'll get out of here"

Those were the only words he recorded from the minibot. Orion looked up and noticed that the minibot looked at the cell lock.

"I must find him," the little bot murmured, and then his arm became something similar to a scalpel.

Orion watched in amazement as the minibot managed to sabotage the lock of the prison with his little tool, and seconds later, the sound of freedom was heard. Immediately the monk rose from his place, not believing that this is really happening, had the minibot managed to open the door?

"You did ..."

The minibot turned to see him and then gave him a big smile "Don't ask me how I can open doors, you better thank me"

"We're free...?"

He looked at him again "I must get out of here, my Conjunx Endura awaits me" he said firmly and determinedly. "Do you want to leave?" He asked carefully.

Orion almost fainted from such an obvious question with an even more obvious answer **"Yes,** if I want to go out! I don't want to be anyone's sex toy!" Exclaimed.

The minibot made a face. "Listen, I ask you because I know what happens to those who escape and catch them, they are subjected to something humiliating and horrible, you know that the barbarians are cruel and they love suffering, once you catch, maybe you stop being a mech for the torture you would go through, making death look more tempting. " He looked directly at the Orion's optics. "Do you still want to take a chance?"

Orion looked at him for a long time, contemplating the words of the minibot, if he escaped and was caught, maybe he wouldn't live to tell him or would he be subjected to hellish torture, maybe ... is it better to stay? DO NOT! NO WAY!

Remembering his friends, he responded firmly

"Yes, I must find m-my friends, so I must get out of here."

The minibot understood and nodded "Well, by the way ..." He opened the door, turning to see him with a lively smile. "I'm Fixit, and you?"

"Orion Pax"

Then they both left the prison.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, many other couples appear in the fic! 
> 
> Many thanks to my beautiful beta Lvmeabby for helping me 💖


End file.
